Never Change
by Honami Takase Ambler
Summary: Chapter 2 update!. Akankah Rikuo dan Tsurara bertemu lagi?.. Read! and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Never Change

Chapter One, Part 1

By, Honami Takase Ambler ( Sepbryel Gedalya )

Disclaimer, © Shibashi Hiroshi

_Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa _

Rate, T

Adventure, Drama, Family,and Romance(maybe?)~ooo~ XOXDDDD

Warning, OCC , Geje , Typo!

…

Happy Reading for everyone!...

Don't like, Don't Read!

_Arawashi Clan Main House._

Kkrakk… Krakk… Brussh!...

"Hah…hah…"

Butiran-butiran es beterbangan di mana-mana bersamaan dengan menyebarnya hawa dingin yang menyebar luas di halaman rumah bergaya jepang kuno ini. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang dan mengenakan kimono putih tengah terduduk di tengah halaman berumput hijau dengan butiran-butiran salju di sekelilingnya.

" Hah…hahh… m…masih belum…" Gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri.

" Ah…" Brukkk!

"Tsurara- sama!" Seorang wanita berambut pink berlari menuju gadis itu.

" Berhenti!" Ucap gadis itu. "A… aku… aku akan melakukannya lagi!" Tsurara bangit berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang sebuah batu berukuran besar yang berada di depannya. Batu itu diberi beberapa segel, sehingga batu itu akan hacur saat kekuatan yang diberikan kepadanya sudah cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan segel itu.

"_Banme no shizun, judan yuki_ ! " Butiran-butiran es mulai berkumpul di sekeliling Tsurara dan membentuk bola es besar.

" Hyahh!..." Tsurara mengarahkan tangannya ke arah batu itu.

Kkrakkk… Krakkk Blast!...

Bola es itu bukanya menuju ke arah batu itu, melainkan meledak di depan Tsurara, hingga membuatnya terpental.

" Tsurara sama !" Reira berlari kearah Tsurara. " Tsurara sama… sudahlah, kau sudah melakukanya tiga kali dan sudah melakukanya sampai tingkat ke dua, itu sudah cukup baik,

" _Oka-san_ bisa melakukannya sampai tingkat ke sepuluh sebanyak seratus kali !" Bentak Tsurara. Reira hanya menatapi gadis kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Brukk…

" Tsurara sama!" Tsurara pun tiba-tiba terjatuh saja kedua tangan Reira dengan cepat menahan tubuh Tsurara

…

Tsurara Oikawa, berumur dua belas tahun. Pewaris dari clan Arawashi yang merupakan salah satu dari tujuh puluh dua klan yokai yang beraliansi di bawah pimpinan clan Nura.

_Nura clan main house. _

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan mengenakan kimono hitam dan jubah biru berjalan di koridor sebuah rumah besar bergaya jepang kuno. Nura Rikuo, berumur enam belas tahun. Pewaris ketiga dari klan Nura yang merupakan pemimpin dari aliansi klan yokai. Merupakan cucu dari Nurarihyon,yaitu komandan tertinggi clan nura.

Grak… settt…

" Ada apa kau memanggilku _Oji-san_?..." Kata Rikuo seraya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam sudah menunggu kakek Rikuo, Nurarihnyon atau yang biasa di panggil _Shodaisho _komandan tertinggi dari klan Nura yang sebentar lagi posisinya akan digantikan oleh Rikuo.

"Sudahlah… cepat duduk, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan"

" _Hai_… _Oji-san_…"

" Kurasu Tengu cepat jelaskan…" Perintah Nurarihyon.

"Baiklah _Shodaisho_…" Jawab kurasu Tengu. " Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa suku kita merupakan pemimpin dari dua puluh tujuh klan yang beraliansi di bawah pimpinan kita. Ke tujuh puluh dua klantersebut terikat sumpah setia dengan klan kita. Berhubungan juga dengan pengangkatan Rikuo sama yang sebentar lagi akan di angkat menjadi Sandaime, maka kami berencana untuk melakukan pengrekrutan anggota…"

" Pengrekrutan ?" Tanya Rikuo.

…

"_Dai san shizun, hari kori_ !... Hyaaa!" Tsurara mengarahkan jarum – jarum es berukuran besar ke arah batu latihannya.

Kraaakkk… kraakkk… kraakk… Brussshh…

" Hah… hah…"

" Terlalu lemah! Lakukan lagi!" Perintah seorang pria yang memakai kimono biru tua dengan jubah putih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Tsurara.

" Ba…Baik paman Yurei…" Jawab Tsurara, lalu ia bersiap untuk memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. Ia menghadapkan kedua tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Dai yon shizun, yuki no iki_ !... Fuuuu!" Tsurara menghembuskan nafas berhawa dingin dari mulutnya sehingga membuatnya seperti meniupkan angin topan es dari bibirnya. Seketika itu juga angin dingin itu membuat batu di depan Tsurara membeku dengan dilapisi es yang berlapis-lapis.

Kraakk… Kraakkk… Brussshhh…

" Kau menyebut itu serangan tingkat empat ?..." Tanya Yurei.

" e… eto paman aku masih belum bisa menggunakannya dengan baik… ta… tapi tenang saja aku akan…

" Lupakan!..." Bentak Yurei.

"Ma… maafkan aku paman…" Tsurara menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas lengan kimononya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia menerima cacian dari pamannya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku paman lagi bila kau tak sanggup menggunakan kekuatan klan Arawashi… Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk menjadi pewaris dari klan ini!..." Kata-kata Yurei bagaikan cambuk yang menghantam punggung Tsurara dan jarum yang menancap pada jantungnya.

" Kau memang lemah, tidak seperti Setsura!..." Tsurara mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapanya ke arah yurei. Orang mungkin hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya. Yang hanya menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk melindunginya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah diam saja dan membiarkan siapapun memandanya rendah. Bahkan walaupun semua youkai dalam klanya menganggapnya lemah,dan berusaha menjatuhkannya, walaupun sering kali rasa putus asa menghampirinya, ia akan tetap meyakinkan klannya bahwa ia sanggup memimpin dan melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Tidak bergu…

"Tolong jaga kata-kata anda Yurei-san…" Kata Reira tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Yurei. Yurei pun melemparkan tatapannya kepada Reira.

" Walaupun anda juga berasal dari keluarga utama, tapi anda harus ingat bahwa Tsurara Sama adalah pewaris tunggal klan Arawashi dan anda harus bersikap hormat pada…

" Sampah!" Yurei memotong perkataan Reira. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah batu latihan Tsurara. Seketika itu juga batu besar itu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

" Yurei-san!"

" Aku tak butuh komentarmu Reira!" Kata Yurei dengan keras, sementara Reira mengutuki laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu.

" Namun sepertinya kau yang membutuhkan komentarku…" Sambung Yurei. " Kau yakin dengan kalimat 'pewaris tunggal' ?" Kata Yurei dengan sinis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tsurara dan Reira. Tsurara terdiam sejenak, ia paham sekali maksud dari perkataan Yurei ia ingin sekali melemparkan sebongkah es raksasa pada laki-laki itu, namun kesadarannya perlahan-lahan hilang, dan…

"Tsurara- sama!"

…

"_Richan!..." _

Rikuo terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, sakit sekali. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Rikuo duduk di koridor rumahnya, mata coklatnya sibuk memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin malam. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pohon Sakura itu. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah ia memanjat ke salah cabang besar pohon Sakura itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon itu. Rikuo perlahan-lahan menutup matanya berharap mimpi membawanya pergi, dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_**Want my dream to take me there**_

_**Where the sky so blue **_

_**To see you once again**_

_**My Love**_

_An empty street  
And empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller _

_I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The song we sang together_

And all my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seem so far...

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dream will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
oversees from coast to coast  
to find the place i love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again my love

I try to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The song we sang together

And all my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seem so far...

_So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dream will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
oversees from coast to coast  
to find the place i love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again my love …  
_

_To hold u in my arms  
To promise u my love  
To tell u from my heart  
You're all I'm thinking of_

I'm reaching for a love that seem so far...

_So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dream will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
oversees from coast to coast  
to find the place i love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again my love …  
_

…

"APA RIKUO-SAMA?" Suara Kurasu Tengu menggelegar di salah satu ruangan di kediaman Nura." Aku akan pulang setelah tiga hari, tepat saat rapat umum dilaksanakan" Kata Rikuo. "Tapi kau tak membawa satupun pengawal!" " Ini hanya sebuah acara klub sekolah" Rikuo ia berusaha meyakinkan Kurasu tengu kalau ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri selama tiga hari.

" Tapi tetap saja kau akan pergi ke gunung Fuji!"Tukas Kurasu Tenggu " Lalu ?"Pertanyaan terakhir Rikuo membuat Kurasu Tengu kehabisan kata. Rikuo pun berjalan menuju pintu tanpa memperhatikan wajah kurasu tengu yang mulai pucat.

" Lagi pula kakek sudah mengizinkanku pergi" Kata Rikuo seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

" _Shodaisho _mengizinkan mu?..."

Rikuo menghela nafas saat ia sampai di halaman samping rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk pergi berlibur ke gunung Fuji, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah bersama pohon sakuranya. Tapi untuk menjaga Kana dan teman-temannya dari kecerobohan mereka sendiri, ia mau tidak mau harus pergi bersama mereka.

…

"TAPI SHODAISHO!" Kini suara Kurasu Tengu menggelegar di tempat Nurarihyon. "Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya pergi ke gunung itu dan tanpa pengawalan?"

" Sudahlah biarkan saja ia pergi sendiri Kurasu Tengu! Lagi pula ia bukan anak kecil lagi…" Nurarihyon menanggapi Kurasu Tengu dengan santai. Ia tidak suka ambil pusing dengan urusan cucunya, walupun ia memang sangat menyayangi Rikuo.

" Tapi _Shodaisho_…" Kurasu tengu berkeras.

"Lagi pula di sana ada beberapa anggota aliansi kita kan, kurasu tengu…" Kata Nurarihyon sambil meneguk sakenya.

" m…maksud anda klan Arawasssshii?..."

"Kau pasti akan menyambut Rikuo dengan baik"

"Anda yakin mereka akan menyambut Rikuo-sama?" Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya, "Tentu saja! Kau berani menanyakannya di depan Setsura?..." Mendengar nama Setsura disebutkan tiba-tiba kurasu tengu langsung merinding. Membayangkan wanita salju cantik yang kalau marah rasanya bisa membekukan seisi dunia ini membuat semua bulunya berdiri.

" Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan bahwa Rikuo boleh pergi" Nurarihyon bangkit dari atas _tatami _nya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

" _Shodaisho…_"

…

Ukiyoe High School…

"Hah!. Kenapa ia lama sekali?" Gumam Tori sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Maki mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Akan kupastikan bahwa orang itu akan babak belur begitu ia sampai disini!" Tori berseru sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, mungkin kiotsugu-kun sedang dalam perjalanan, iya kan Rikuo-kun?" Kana berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya itu, ia lalu menoleh kearah Rikuo. Rikou tersenyum lalu menganguk kecil "Ya…, mungkin".

Tori sibuk dengan kukunya, Maki berkutat dengan handphonenya, sementara Rikuo dan Kana sibuk memperhatikan Shima yang sedang beratraksi dengan bolanya.

…

Dua jam kemudian…

" Aku akan membunuhnya…" Gumam Tori dengan lemas. Jari Maki sudah lelah berkutat dengan handphonenya, Rikuo dan Kana mulai bosan dengan atraksi Shima, tapi shima tetap terlihat bersemangat dengan bolanya. Tak lama kemudian…

Sebuah minibus mewah berhenti di depan pintu gerbang SMA Ukiyoe. Beberapa anak yang tadinya duduk di sekitar gerbang itu pun langsung berdiri mengamati minibus itu. Pintu depan bus terbuka, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam agak bergelombang langsung turun dari minibus itu.

"Baiklah! Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Seru Kiotsugu dengan suara nyaring. Seberti biasa ia sangat bersemangat karena Patroli Paranormal Kiouji akan melakukan perjalanan berburu youkai di kawasan gunung Fuji.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul Kiotsugu-kun!" Jawab Shima bersemangat.

"Baiklah kawan-ka…

Brakk "OOOuucchhh!" Sebuah botol minum plastik mendarat tepat di kepala Kiotsugu

…

Minibus itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kiotsugu tampak sudah tak sabar dan sibuk berceramah dengan Shima sambil mengendari minibus itu, sementara Tori dan Maki sedang asik menonton TV yang ada di dalam minibus itu. Sementara rikuo dan Kana hanya memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela.

"Rikuo-kun kau mau minum?" Tanya kana sambil menyodorkan sekaleng jus pada Rikuo. "Terima kasih Kana-chan" Kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil munuman itu. Kana tersenyum sambil memandangi Rikuo, ia senang sekali bisa berlibur lagi bersama Rikuo. Ia sudah mengenal Rikuo sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar. Saat itu ia baru pindah ke kota Ukiyoe dan Rikuo menjadi teman pertamanya, dan mulai saat itu juga ia mulai menyukai Rikuo.

Rikuo menatap Kana dengan tatapan bingung. Ia hanya tidak mengerti maksud Kana yang dari tadi terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Kana akhirnya menyadari bahwa Rikuo dari tadi menatapinya dengan tatapan bingung, dalam sekejap wajahnya langsung memerah.

" Ada apa Kana-chan?" Tanya Rikuo. "Ti… tidak apa!" Jawab Kana, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rikuo, sementara Rikuo masih tetap tatapan bingungnya. "Rikuo-kun…" Kata Kana lalu kembali menatap Rikuo dan tersenyum. Rikuo pun juga ikut tersenyum walaupun ia tidak mengerti maksud dari senyumannya itu. Tapi ia suka melihat Kana tersenyum, senyuman Kana itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali muncul di dada Rikuo. Perih yang selalu ia rasakan saat mengingat masa lalunya yang indah, tapi juga pun memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela. Pemandangan indah daerah persawahan,hutan, dan perbukitan terlihat seperti slide-slide yang indah. Tapi Rikuo tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang muncul di kepalanya adalah serpihan-serpihan ingatan masa lalunya bersama orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ano Kiotsugu-kun, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau memilih gunung Fuji sebagai tempat penelitian youkai kali ini?" Tanya Shima pada Kiotsugu. Pertanyaan Shima tersebut ternyata mengundang perhatian seluruh anggota Patroli Paranormal Kiouji. Bahkan Rikuo yang tadinya sama sekali tidak tertarik pun ikut memperhatikannya.

"Iya, bukannya gunung Fuji dikenal sebagai gunung suci yang dihuni dan dilindungi oleh Dewa?" Kata Kana menambahkan. Tori dan Maki pun ikut menganguk-angukan kepala tanda setuju. Kiotsugu menyunggingkan senyum misterius "Kalian tidak tahu?..." . Kelima anak itu langsung menatap satu sama lain lalu bersama menatap ke arah Kiotsugu.

…

OMG! Readers! Gimana?

First Fic!

Kalo jelek, gomen… , honto ni gomenasai…

Saya nervous banget, sampai ngetik nya aja gemetaran, XXXOOOO . Kalau bisa sih Honami mau update cepat tapi… Kyaaaa! ulangan semester menunggu…

Thanks to my Jesus .Thanks to all of my friends who always support me and give me inspiration and the song from Westlife( My Love ). Thanks to all!

Walaupun Honami rada-rada ngga ngerti ceritanya Nurarihyon no mago, tapi aku suka banget sama Rikuo! Rikuo I love you! Apa lagi Tsurara!OOOO ! Tsurara kau keren!... Apalagi yang pas bagian _Kegelapan dan es_ !~ OOO Keren! ( KAyaknya Ni Author KaTro bgt ya!) Maklum baru nonton! Haha… nga sabar nonton yang season 2! ~OOOO BtW…

I LOVE RIKUTSURA! 4EvER!

Sorry banget kalo ada kalimat yang ngga jelas, salah penulisan, atau alur yang ngga jelas. OK!

Jangan lupa !

Add Fb : Sepbryel Gedalya

Follow Twt : SepbryelGedalya = SepbryelHonamiAmbler

OK!

Honami tunggu Review-nya yah… _**, tiba-tiba**_

Miwa sensei: Honami cepat kerjakan tugasmu! , _lari ngejar Honami _

Honami: Iya Sensei ! Gomen! , _melarikan diri dengan sapu terbang_

Ja nee!...


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 White Tanzaku

Never Change

Chapter One, part 2

By, Honami Takase Ambler ( Sepbryel Gedalya )

Disclaimer, © Shibashi Hiroshi

_Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa _

Rate, T

Adventure, Drama, Family,and Romance(maybe?)~ooo~ XOXDDDD

Warning, OCC , Geje , Typo!

…

Happy Reading for everyone!...

Don't like, Don't Read!

Mt. Fujiyama

Set… tak …

Sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari es melesat dengan cepat dan mengenancap tepat pada titik tengah papan sasaran. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata hijau giok tersenyum puas.

" Kau hebat sekali Takumi !..." Kata Tsurara sambil berjalan kearah laki-laki itu. "Oh… hai Hime-chan!" Kata anak itu sembari tersenyum kearah Tsurara, sementara muka Tsurara langsung memerah karena dipanggil dengan sebutan _Hime_.

" Mau coba?..." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah anak panah pada Tsurara. " T…Tidak aku tidak bisa memanah …" Jawab Tsurara. " Ya sudah!..." Laki-laki itu pun langsung memasangkan anak panah itu pada busur panahnya, dan dengan satu tarikan santai ia mengarakan anak panah itu pada papan sasaran, dan langsung menembakkannya ke papan sasaran.

" Panah itu menghancurkan panah yang tadinya menancap pada titik pusat papan itu dan menancap dengan tepat. Tsurara berdecak kagum, semetara Takumi hanya tersenyum menatap Tsurara. Tiba-tiba…

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali hime chan! Haha!" Takumi tiba-tiba tertawa, sementara Tsurara hanya menatap bingung. "Ayo jalan-jalan !" Kata Takumi sembari menarik tangan Tsurara.

Takumi Izukawa , berumur enam belas tahun tahun adalah putra dari Yurei Izukawa salah satu pemimpin dalam klan Arawashi.

…

Minibus Patroli Paranormal Kiouji berhenti di halaman sebuah vila mewah di kaki gunung Fuji. Halaman itu tertata apik sekali dengan beberapa tanaman _bonsai _dan sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh di tengahnya.

" Wow _sugoi_ !" Shima berdecak kagum sambil memandangi gunung Fuji yang terletak tidak jauh di depan mereka. "Selamat datang di Fujiyama kawan-kawan!" Seru Kiotsugu bersemangat. Sementara yang lain terlihat sibuk dengan barang bawaanya masing-masing.

" Kau tahu jika saja kau tidak terlambat kita pasti sudah sampai lebih awal kiotsugu!" Kata Maki sambil mengangkat tasnya. "Paling tidak ia memberikan kita pelayanan mewah!" Seru Tori yang dengan bersemangat mengangkut seluruh baranya ke dalam vila. "Dasar wanita!" Gerutu Kiotsugu.

…

" Jadi Kiotsugu-kun kapan kita akan mulai mendaki gunung Fuji?" Tanya Rikuo. Kiotsugu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rikuo. Ia selalu senang jika ada yang bertanya soal proyek yang akan ia lakukan. " Hemm… menurut jadwalku kita akan mulai besok, lalu kita akan mendirikan kemah di sana semalam dan turun keesokan harinya" Kiotsugu menjelaskan.

" Jadi malam mini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kana. Semua anggota memikirkan rencananya masing-masing. " Oh… astaga kawan-kawan coba lihat ini!" Kata Kiotsugu sambil menatap selembar kalender yang di gantung di dinding ruangan itu. " Tujuh Juli…" Gumam Kiotsugu " Hari ini… " _Tanabata Matsuri _!" Seru Shima.

Mereka pun menatap satu sama lain. "Itu artinya… "Aka ada … "Festival!" Seru Shima menyambung kalimat kalimat Tori dan Maki.

…

"Kau yakin kita boleh ke sini?" Tanya Tsurara padaTakumi. "Tentu saja, asal tidak ketahuan!" Jawab Takumi meyakinkan, lalu mengedipkan mata kirinya. "Ayo cari sesuatu yang menarik!". Tsurara dan Takumi mulai berkeliling area festival Tanabata. Pernak-pernik dekorasi dan pohon-pohon bambu yang dikantungi kertas warna-warni yang bertuliskan harapan-harapan juga berbagai macam origami menyebar di seluruh area festival.

Mereka tiba di pusat area festival. Di sana banyak sekali terdapat stand-stand, mulai dari yang menjual makanan, minuman, pernak-pernik, maupun arena bermain. Di bagian tengah terdapat sebuah taman bambu yang dihiasi ratusan Tanzaku warna-warni dan pernak-pernik lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Takumi. Tsurara pun mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikut menuliskan harapan?" Tanya Tsurara sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah stand yang membagi-bagikan _tanzaku_. "Ayo!" Kata Takumi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju stand yang terletak tak jauh dari taman itu.

"Boleh kami minta satu?" Tanya Takumi pada gadis yang menjaga stand itu. "Anda ingin warna apa?" Tanya penjaga stand itu. "hey Hime-chan, kau ingin warna apa?" Tanya Takumi pada Tsurara. " Putih" Jawab Tsurara sambil tersenyum. " Sesuai permintaanmu Hime-chan!". "Dasar Takumi!" Gumam Tsurara.

"Maaf kami lupa menyiapkan yang berwarna putih," Kata penjaga stand itu pelan "Tapi aku punya satu di sini." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan selembar kecil berwarna putih. "Maaf agak terlipat" Takumi menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap Tsurara. Tsurara tersenyum lalu menganguk. Takumi pun mengambil ketas itu. " Tidak apa, Terima kasih".

…

" Kau tidak mau menuliskan harapanmu juga, Takumi?" Tanya Tsurara. "Eemm… baiklah". "Meja tulisnya ada di sebelah sana." Kata sang penjaga stand sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kecil yang berada di samping stand."Terima kasih" Kata Tsurara.

…

"Aku harus menulis apa?..." Tanya Takumi. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia hanya memantul-mantulkan pulpennya ke atas meja, sementara Tsurara sibuk menghiasi kertasnya. "Kau belum selesai Takumi" Tsurara mengikatkan sepotong pita putih pada kertasnya.

"Hey hime-chan, boleh aku lihat punyamu?"

"a…a… tidak boleh! , ini rahasia!"

…

" Wah!... Festivalnya ramai sekali…" Kata Shima.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi Maki!"

"yeah!" Maki dan Tori pun langsung menghilang di keramaian.

"Untung saja bibi di penginapan itu memberitahu kita tentang festival disini" Kata Kana.

"Shima ayo cari sesuatu! Seperti … youkai!" Seru Kiotsugu, " Hai ! Kiotsugu-kun" Mereka pun juga langsung menghilang pergi. "Dasar Kiotsugu, memangnya ada youkai yang berkeliaran di festival seperti ini?" gumam Kana.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Kana dan Rikuo. "Jadi apa yang akan yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Kana pada Rikuo. " Entahlah…, bagai mana kalau mencari sesuatu yang menarik?"

" _Hai_!"

…

" Rikuo-kun lihat!.. bahkan mereka membuat taman bambu …" Seru Kana sambil menunjuk kearah taman itu. "Ayo kesana!" Kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi taman itu. Kana dengan antusias bercerita tentang festival Tanabata yang pernah ia kunjungi, dan Rikuo menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik.

"Festifal ini menyenangkan, ne Rikuo-kun?"

" Ya,kau be...'

Rikuo terdiam… matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis berkimono putih yang sedang menggantungkan sebuah selembar tanzaku putih. Kulitnya putih seperti salju dan rambut hitam kebiruan terlihat indah tertimpa sinar bulan. Rikuo tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terlindung oleh helaian rambutnya. Namun tiba-tiba muncul perasaan aneh dalam hati Rikuo

"_Mungkinkah…?"_

" Rikuo-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah…?" Rikuo mennyadari Kana memanggilnya langsung mengahlikan pandangannya.

" Rikuo-kun ada apa?"

" A… tidak apa!" Kata Rikuo sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Ayo!" Rikuo pun meraih pergelangan tangan Kana dan menarik gadis itu. Sementara Kana tersenyum dengan seburat merah di pipinya. Namun dengan sangat jelas matanya masih berusaha melirik kea rah gadis misterius itu.

Rikuo terdiam menatapi kertas tanzaku hitam polos yang berada di tangannya. Entah mengapa gadis misterius itu terus teringat di pikirannya. " Ne!... Rikuo-kun , kau sudah selesai?" Kata Kana membuyarkan lamunan Rikuo. "Ya, tunggu sebentar". Rikuo pun meraih sebuah pulpen dan menuliskan harapannya.

"_Entah mengapa… aku masih berharap bertemu dengannya…" _

…

Rikuo dan Kana berjalan ke tengah taman bambu itu untuk menggantungkan tanzaku mereka. Langkah Rikuo membawa mereka ke arah sebatang pohon bambu yang berada di ujung taman. Pohon bambu itu lebih kecil dari pohon lainnya, tapi membuatnya terlihat mungil. Kana pun langsung menggantungkan _tanzakunya_ dan berdoa. Sementara itu Rikuo juga menggantungkan _tanzaku_nya, matanya pun tertarik untuk mengamati _tanzaku-tanzaku_ yang tergantung di pohon itu.

"_Putih…" _Rikuo memandangi _tanzaku_ satu-satunya tanzaku putih yang tergantung di pohon itu, Ia pun tersadar bahwa gadis yang dilihatnya tadi menggantungkan _tanzaku_ putih di pohon itu. Perlahan tangannya pun meraih kertas _tanzaku_ itu.

"_Aku ingin bertemu Richan" _Mata Rikuo terbelak membaca tulisan di _tanzaku_ itu. Hanya kebetulan atau memang perasaannya sudah mengisyaratkannya.

" _Tsurara …!"_

…

KYAAAAA… akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Padahal Honami dah putus asa memikirkan kelanjutannya, belum lagi tragedy file ilang! TOT

Terima kasih buat yang udah nge review

Kurushiku Ayano

Uchiha niwa

Feby-chan

Berkat liat review kalian, jadi semangat nulis lagi. :D

And for all readers " Honto… Arigato!"

Maaf semaaf-maafnya kalo updatenya lama, dan chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Soalnya Honami dah kelas 3 jadi fokus ke pelajaran dulu. Tapi tenang aja Honami bakal terus update kok!

Review ditunggu!

Kamus:

Tanabata Matsuri = festifal tanabata

Tanzaku = selembar kertas (kecil) umumnya berwana hijau,kuning,putih,dan merah.

…

Miwa sense: Honami nilai matematikamu 40!

Honami : Maaf sense ! hiii (dah ketakutan)

Miwa sense : Kau dihukum!

Doeng… bersih-bersih WC….

Fb : Sepbryel Gedalya

Twitter follow : sepbryelgedalya

Blog :

Ja ne!


End file.
